Batman Unmasked
by WordsAreTheWeaponsofTheMind
Summary: Things heat up when Luke discovers Peter returns his feelings at a comic book superhero themed Osborn Halloween party. Pure Fluff. .Gift fic for Vanessa Masters.


Luke traces Peter's face with his hand, the soft skin against the hardness of his jaw. City lights fly through the blinds, and illuminate Peter's face, the curve of his cheekbone, the edge of his chin, those lips that quiver with each new breath. Pete's neck and chest are bare, glowing pale. They also move up and down, subtly, barely visibly, just enough to show life. Luke kisses the crook of Pete's neck and settles back down. It's almost four. He can't stay up all night staring at his new boyfriend, or he'll have dark circles under his eyes in the morning.

* * *

'Luke, how do I look?' Peter asked. He was wearing a bright blue-and-red, polyester Superman costume and was standing near the bottom of the stairs. The house was dimly lit, and quiet, except for the ticking of the clocks and Aunt May cutting up apples in the kitchen to make healthy snacks for the coming trick-or-treaters.

'Like Superman?' Luke said. Luke had been staring at himself in the hallway mirror. His black, plastic mask was pushed close against his wide cheekbones, causing lines to form in his warm brown skin. He adjusted the straps again. Now it was loose. One size fits all indeed. He would be happy to get the darn thing off.

'No, no,' Pete said. 'How do I look?' He jumped off the last step and did a little twirl. 'Do I look good?'

'Yeah, you look good.' He actually looked excellent with his tight, trim little body and his beautiful, hazel eyes, but Luke didn't want to heap too much praise on Peter. Luke had put himself forward before, only to find himself jumping back when what he had read as interest was just friendly flirting, and god, relationships could get weird fast.

'Really?' Peter widened his eyes at him.

'You usually look pretty good.'

Peter beamed. 'Thanks. You make an arresting Batman.' He winked and walked into the kitchen.

Luke followed him. 'Did you just wink at me?'

'Might have,' Peter said.

Aunt May looked up, apple corer in hand. 'So, you're going out now?'

'Yep.' Peter took an apple piece and popped it into his mouth.

'Well, you had better bundle up. It's blustery out there. What time are you coming back?' May was already getting Peter's coat and scarf off their pegs.

'Uh,' Peter looked at Luke and then back at his aunt, 'uh, actually, we're staying over. Harry said we could, and you know, it's probably safer that way. Luke won't have to drive back late at night.'

May put the coat over Peter's costume and wrapped the scarf round his neck, went back for his hat. 'Is Harry's father home?'

'Yeah,' Luke said, 'he'll be there.' Locked away in his office, most likely, but at home.

May plopped Peter's hat on his head and looked at Luke, who quickly shrugged his gray windbreaker on over his black Batman shirt. 'Well, all right, then,' she said, 'but be careful, don't drink anything if you don't what's in it.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Peter turned the knob, and they were out the door, before May could find something to further to investigate.

* * *

'You're straightdar is totally turned off tonight,' Luke said. They were a few hours into the crammed-even-for-the-Osborn-banquet hall, comic book superhero-themed party, and Peter had spent half of the time staring at Harry like he was the king of the universe, while Harry had been stealing frequent glances of MJ's cleavage, which there was quite a bit of as MJ had gone the traditional route with her Black Canary costume.

'He could be bi,' Peter said.

'Yeah, but he's not.'

'He just looks so good as Green Arrow, like he was made to be the Green Arrow.'

Luke looked over at Harry who was wearing what looked like a professionally tailored Green Arrow costume complete with real working bow and arrows. There was also real leather in the costume, and Harry was wearing working combat boots. _Show off_ , Luke thought.

'He looks all right,' Luke said, 'but you look better.'

Peter finally turned away from Harry and gestured down at his body-hugging Superman costume. 'In this flimsy polyester?'

'Yeah.'

Peter smiled and leaned in slightly. 'Well, you don't need padding to fill out your costume.'

Luke took a small step back, looked around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone was busy with their own business. What was Peter up to?

Peter followed Luke's gaze around the large room. 'Do you want to get something to drink?'

'The punch is spiked.'

'I know.'

'Your aunt said – '

'That I shouldn't drink something if I don't what's in it. Well, I know it has light rum. Harry told me.'

'You're awful.'

'I know.' Peter leaned in even closer and kissed Luke. 'Live a little.'

* * *

'Why are you being so bad tonight?' Luke said. Peter had snuck them away to a guest bedroom. They were both sitting on the bed, Peter cross-legged with a half emptied glass of punch in hand.

'Because you're so responsible,' Peter said, 'one of us has to be the kooky, fun one.'

Luke smiled and shook his head. 'You're cute.'

'How cute?'

'So cute. Like I don't get why the whole school isn't asking you out cute.' Luke had already downed his glass of punch and was feeling warm and lightheaded.

'I know, right?' Peter put down his glass and tilted his head. 'So, what's your excuse?'

'Uh…I guess I just never figured you'd be interested.'

'Well, figure again. I'd be psyched to be your boyfriend.'

'No kidding. So, why didn't you ask me out?'

'Waiting for the right moment.'

'And this is it?'

'I finally got you alone.'

'What about Harry? You were staring at him half the night.'

'I hoped you'd get jealous.'

Luke leaned back against the bed's thick down pillows and sunk slightly into the down mattress. 'You know that whole jealousy thing works better when the other person is actually showing some interest. Otherwise, it just looks pathetic.'

'But you noticed. You like pathetic.'

Luke grinned. 'I guess I did, do.'

Peter pecked him on the lips. 'So, do you want to?'

'Want to what?'

'Be my boyfriend?'

'Oh, yeah, yeah, I'd love that.'

'Great.' Peter put his hands on either side of Luke's head and pulled his mark off. He stroked his cheek. 'Batman unmasked.' He dropped his voice an octave. 'You should guard yourself better, Bruce.'

'You don't even wear a mask,' Luke said, 'which is complete folly for someone who is trying to hide a secret identity. Glasses don't cover your whole face, Clark.'

'Ah, but Brucey,' Peter said, 'maybe I secretly want to be discovered.'

'Why's that?'

'Glory?'

'Is that really worth risking all the people you love?'

'I don't know, Bruce.' Peter paused. 'No, no, not if it's you.' He threw his arms Luke and kissed him. 'I love you so much, Bruce.'

'Why's that?'

'We're two of a kind, you and me. Both fighting justice, defeating bad guys, it's like we were born soul mates.'

'You think?'

'I do.' Peter pushed Luke down and climbed on top of him, stared down at him with sparkling eyes.

Luke ran his fingers up and squeezed Pete's shoulders. 'You're so bad.'

'I know. I love you.' He bent down and frenched Luke.

'I love you too,' Luke murmured through the kiss. Downstairs the party was still going, people shrieking, rushing through rooms in the night, but it was like that was a whole different world, because for the moment at least, Peter was his.


End file.
